The present invention relates to an improved fishline guide mechanism for a spinning reel in fishing.
It has been disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 18678/86 that in order to prevent a fishline from becoming stuck to the fishline roller of a fishline guide mechanism for a spinning reel in fishing and facilitate the processing of the mechanism, the tip portion of the lever of the mechanism is shaped as U and the fishline roller is supported by the U-shaped tip portion.
However, since the portion of the bail of the mechanism, which is secured directly to the U-shaped tip portion of the lever, extends in such a direction as to rectangularly cross with the axis of the fishline roller, the mechanism has a problem that a height difference wall or a projection is made between the bail attaching portion of the mechanism and the U-shaped tip portion of the lever to let the fishline tangle on the height difference wall or the projection due to the loosening of the fishline, the twisting habit thereof or the like at the time of winding of the fishline to become incapable of being wound or be cut off.
It has also been disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 27717/81 that in order to guide a fishline to put it out of an unwound state into a wound state, the bail attaching portion of a fishline guide mechanism for a spinning reel in fishing is formed with an oblique peripheral surface at the fishline roller of the mechanism. However, since a height difference wall is made between the bail of the mechanism and the shaft of the fishline roller, the mechanism has a problem that the fishline tangles or winds on the height difference wall so as to become incapable of being wound on the reel or be cut off.
It has also been disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 8056/66 that in order to guide a fishline to put it out of an unwound state into a wound state, the bail attaching portion of a fishline guide mechanism for a spinning reel in fishing is conically shaped and coupled to the shaft of the fishline roller of the mechanism. However, since there is a resistance to the movement of the fishline on the divergent surface of the conically-shaped attaching portion toward the fishline roller, the mechanism has a problem that the fishline cannot be smoothly guided to the fishline roller and is likely to tangle on the projecting portion of an attaching nut, a lever or the like.